lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Brothers
Image Gallery Psycho Brother in Law44.jpg|''Kay & Eric'' Psycho Brother in Law30.jpg|''Family Crisis'' Psycho Brother in Law21.jpg|''Eric & Kay'' Psycho Brother in Law58.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law20.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law9.jpg|Mike Duff as Eric Psycho Brother in Law55.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law53.jpg|Samantha Bowling as Liz Psycho Brother in Law46.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law8.jpg|''Kay & Eric'' Psycho Brother in Law54.jpg|Megan Ashley Brown as Laura Psycho Brother in Law35.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law4.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law25.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law7.jpg|''Kay & Laura'' Psycho Brother in Law22.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law47.jpg|Lanett Tachel as Detective Torres Psycho Brother in Law50.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law18.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law19.jpg|Samantha Bowling as Liz Psycho Brother in Law41.jpg|Megan Ashley Brown as Laura Psycho Brother in Law14.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law51.jpg|''David & Laura'' Psycho Brother in Law2.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law27.jpg|''Laura & Kay'' Psycho Brother in Law13.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law11.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law5.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law24.jpg|''David's Eyes'' Psycho Brother in Law36.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law45.jpg|Mike Duff as Eric Psycho Brother in Law43.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law38.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law12.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law49.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law57.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law15.jpg|Mike Duff as Eric Psycho Brother in Law31.jpg|''Eric & David'' Psycho Brother in Law39.jpg|Zack Gold as David Psycho Brother in Law48.jpg|''Kay & Laura'' Psycho Brother in Law16.jpg|Megan Ashley Brown as Laura Psycho Brother in Law6.jpg|''David & Laura'' Psycho Brother in Law34.jpg|Megan Ashley Brown as Laura Psycho Brother in Law.jpg|Samantha Bowling as Liz Psycho Brother in Law37.jpg|Samantha Bowling as Liz Psycho Brother in Law29.jpg|Lanett Tachel as Detective Torres Psycho Brother in Law42.jpg|Billy Meade as Ron Psycho Brother in Law32.jpg|''David's True Condition'' Psycho Brother in Law33.jpg|Brittany Falardeau as Kay Psycho Brother in Law28.jpg|''Kay & Laura'' Psycho Brother in Law23.jpg|''Never lie to your wife...'' Psycho Brother in Law17.jpg|''Blood Brothers'' Psycho Brother in Law10.jpg|''Kay & David'' Psycho Brother in Law3.jpg|''Kay & Laura'' Psycho Brother in Law31.jpg|''Eric & David'' Psycho Brother in Law56.jpg|''Ron & Laura'' Psycho Brother in Law1.jpg|''Kay & Eric'' Blood Brothers.png|Movie Poster Synopsis The movie opens with two teenage brothers at a baseball diamond. The younger of the two is yelling at his brother to get back to practicing. But the older brother is busy under the bleachers with a girl. To his surprise, her boyfriend shows up, and says he's going to kill him for messing around with his girl. He is considerably bigger, and begins giving the older brother the beating of his life. His little brother thinks he's being killed, and sneaks up behind the girl's boyfriend with his bat. 20 Years Later... Kay is a devoted wife and mother, but as of late, her life has lost purpose. Her daughter, Laura, is seventeen, and will be graduating soon. And her husband, Eric, works non-stop. His work schedule is beginning to take a toll on their marriage. Her loneliness is beginning to wear on her. It's hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel. She is considering taking a civil procedures course online. She was a paralegal before Laura was born, and really misses her work. But for now, she's keeping herself busy with family chores, and organizing a math fundraiser for Laura. Her PTA duties with her best friend, Liz, are one of the highlights of her day. Liz has some experience with failed marriages. She warns Kay about the pitfalls in marriage, when both partners aren't carrying the same load. She cautions Kay not to make the same mistakes. Her husband cheated, and she tells Kay to keep her eyes open. Liz's words ring true. Eric is never home, and when he is, he's not interested in her. She loves her husband, and hopes all this loneliness and struggle isn't for nothing. Later that evening, Kay is alone again watching a movie, when the doorbell rings. She can't believe her eyes! It's David, her brother-in-law! It's been so long since she's seen him, she barely recognizes him. Kay finds Laura, so they can all catch up. David tells them he's been living in Alaska, working on a crab fishing boat. They ask him if it's really as dangerous as it seems on TV. He tells them of a time he saw someone disappear in a storm. One minute he was standing there, and the next minute, the waves had taken him. "But to be honest," David says, "he wasn't a very nice guy". David tells the girls he's sorry to have missed his brother, and he'd better get to a hotel for the night. Kay tells him that's nonsense. They have a guest bedroom for a reason, and asks him to stay. David says, "I'm not sure how a Eric would feel about that." Both Kay and Laura look perplexed. "I'm sure he'd be happy you decided to stay with us," Kay says, and finally David agrees. Eric comes home early, and is surprised to see David, and not in a good way. He doesn't even try to hide it, walks away from David, and into the bedroom. Kay is shocked and embarrassed by Eric's behavior. She has no idea why he would act in such a way, and apologizes to David. Eric evades Kay's questions as to why he'd be so cruel to David. She knows nothing about the incident when they were boys. She encourages Eric to patch things up with David, and Eric agrees. Since David is staying with the family, he begins to see Kay shouldering all the family responsibilities alone. Eric can't even be bothered to help Kay fix the washing machine. She reminds him every day, he says he's on it, and nothing ever happens. She wants to hire a repair man, but Eric only wants to use a friend, but keeps forgetting to get the number. Finally, Kay decides to fix it herself, unsuccessfully. David steps in and says he'd be happy to fix it. It should have been done weeks ago. Little by little, David steps in to help Kay with the everyday things Eric doesn't make the time to do. He offers to help with Laura's fundraiser, he steps in and takes Eric's place on date night, '' when Eric cancels at the last minute. More and more, Kay finds herself enjoying her time with David. Until one night... Music Videos Links [https://www.mylifetime.com/movies/psycho-brother-in-law ''Lifetime's Psycho Brother-in-Law Page] [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7812828/ Blood Brothers IMDB Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:2017 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Obsession Category:High School Category:In Laws